


Forever

by Into_darkness18



Series: Shadow Mini-Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, boathouse, cuteness, die hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_darkness18/pseuds/Into_darkness18
Summary: Simon and Raphael are together, there we go**set after 2x20





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sexual content below, please do not read if that offends you. It is't very well written though
> 
> As usual, i don't own these characters, this is purely entertainment

Simon backed up against the chain link face, Raphael stepping closer to his face, and for a brief moment Simon instinctively worries that Raphael is going to hurt him - he doesn't really know why - when his lips descend on his and Simon is relaxing again, fingers coming to grip in Raphael's dark locks. Raphael's hands move to grip his hips, before one was sliding up his back and one was gripping the outside of his thigh, pulling Simon flush against him. Simon moaned into Raphael's mouth, pulling away to gasp for unnecessary breaths and Raphael's lips trail down his neck, making sure to leave visible marks all down his neck. Simon makes punched-out sounds of pleasure, dragging Raphael's head back up and kissing him hard. Simon knew Raphael didn't like sex, just wasn't interested in it at all. So instead Simon found better ways for them to be intimate, through hugging and watching movies and TV shows Raph has no idea about and spooning, which Simon found out Raph loved being the little spoon, which was fine by him. Though Raph seemed to love kissing, can get off just by the act of it, which is more than fine for the young vampire who'd had one too many bad experiences with both men and women to ever want sex, at least not fully.

"Oh my god." Simon huffed out, Raphael's palm harsh but firm against the bulge in his jeans while pleasure sparked through his chest. "D-don't stop..!"

"Didn't plan too, mi rayo de sol." Raphael slipped into Spanish, biting down on Simon's neck with fangs which caused a surge of pleasure to burst behind his eyes, and knew he was coming.

When he came around again, they were still pressed up against the chain link fence, their body's still flush together and Simon felt at ease, a light smile playing on his lips while Raphael's hands ran across his body.

"Mmmm," Simon hummed, wrapping his arms around Raphael's neck lazily. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Raphael shrugged, a lazy smirk on his lips.

"No, you want something." Simon insisted. Raph huffed, but relented.

"Alec Lightwood is hosting a party at Magnus' apartment for the Downworlder representatives." Raph explained, pressing light kisses down his face until he reached the two puncture marks, lapping at them lightly causing Simon to shiver.

"And you want me to go with you?" Simon let out a breathy laugh.

"Gonna be boring." Raph shrugged, biting down lightly and drawing a sharp moan from Simon. "Less so with you." The fledgling pulled Raphael's lips up to meet his, kissing him with a fever he didn't know he possessed.

"Already got invited." Simon said between presses of lips. "Alec invited me."

"Of course he did." Raph rolled his eyes, but there was still the hint of a smile on his lips.

"I am the liaison between the Shadowhunters, Vampires and Werewolves." Simon reminded him with a playful eye roll. "Got time for a movie?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Always." Raphael promised, almost melting on the spot at the bright smile he got in return. "Die Hard or Avengers?"

"Definitely Die Hard, then Brooklyn Nine-Nine, because yes. You know, in order for us to go inside you gotta let me down?" Simon said, motioning to where Raph had him pressed up against the fence. Raph grabbed onto Simon's thighs, pushing his legs up and forcing him to wrap them around the older vampires waist. Raph sped them into the boat house, where Simon still spent some nights when the DuMort was too much to cope with. "Or not." Simon said in amusement, pulling Raph down onto the bed and grabbing his laptop from the bedside table, booting it up.

"What's on the list then?" Simon and Raph had sat down one night and made a list of movies they hadn't seen or Raph needed to see. So far they were at number 27 on the list.

"That would be, Die Hard 2. Whaddya know." Simon loaded up the movie and settled down beside Raph, who wrapped his arms around Simon with a content smile. "Love you."

"Love you too, Simon." Raph murmured.


End file.
